


Insomnia

by velvetjinx



Series: Working Out the Tension [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, the precious babbies are still on vacay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya can't sleep. His lovers are more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Illya couldn't sleep. His lovers lay in slumber beside him, but he just couldn't sleep. He got like this, sometimes; his mind unable to slow down and let him get some much needed rest. 

He untangled his legs from Gaby's and got up quietly, padding through to the kitchen. He fixed himself a glass of water and drank it down, then stood thoughtfully with his back to the worktop, leaning against it as he pondered going back to bed. 

"What are you doing up?" Came a voice from the doorway, and Illya almost dropped his glass in surprise. Solo was standing there watching him, completely naked, and Illya couldn't help but roam his eyes over Solo's body. 

"I could ask the same of you," he retorted, and Solo rolled his eyes. 

"Woke up needing to piss. Was on my way to the bathroom when I noticed the kitchen light on."

"I couldn't sleep," Illya confessed, and Solo nodded. 

"I'll be back," he said, and went through to the bathroom. A few moments later Illya heard the toilet flush, and then Solo reappeared in the doorway. 

"Come on." Solo was holding a hand out to him, and Illya walked over to him, taking the offered hand. "I hate to wake Gaby up but you need your sleep," he murmured as they entered the room. 

"Gaby is already awake," came a sleepy sounding voice from the bed. "Where were you both? I woke up and you were gone."

"I had to piss and Illya was getting a drink. He's having trouble sleeping, darling."

"Oh?" Gaby sounded more awake now, and she sat up, covers falling to reveal her bare breasts in the muted moonlight. "We should perhaps do something to help, then."

"I do not want to keep you both awake on my behalf," Illya said gruffly, but Solo waved a hand dismissively. 

"Oh, I think we're more than happy to help." And with that he pulled Illya flush against his body, bare skin on bare skin, and drew him in for a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Illya could feel himself harden, and as Solo's own hardening cock began to rub against his he let out a moan. 

Eventually, they broke the kiss, and Gaby was right there beside them. She wrapped her arms around Illya's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, and he couldn't resist playing with her breasts as they kissed, his cock rubbing against her stomach. Then she turned to Solo to kiss him, and Illya pressed against her back, pushing his hard cock against her ass and running kisses up and down her neck. 

"I think I'm going to fuck Illya tonight," Solo said conversationally as he pulled back from Gaby, and Illya's cock twitched at the thought. "That way he can fuck you, darling. What do you say?"

"It sounds good to me," Gaby smiled, "but are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

"I've been out of hospital two weeks, now. I think I can stand to give Illya a good fucking as long as we're careful. What do you think, Illya?"

"I like that idea a lot," Illya confessed. "I have been thinking about your cock in me for a while."

Solo let out a laugh that was more like a moan. "You shouldn't say things like that, you know. You might actually kill me."

"So how should we do this?" Gaby asked. 

"I think if we get everyone prepared and then lie on our sides then that should work," Solo replied, and Illya nodded. 

Gaby climbed onto the bed and Illya followed. Solo came last, grabbing the bottle of oil from the top of the bedside cabinet before settling in behind Illya. Illya leaned down to kiss Gaby again, then pushed a single finger inside her. She was already quite wet, and Illya pulled the finger out to taste her before plunging it back in. 

"How does she taste?" Solo asked as he slicked up his fingers. 

"So good," Illya groaned out, feeling Solo begin to play with his ass before pushing in a well oiled finger.

As he fingered her, Illya brought his other hand up to play with Gaby's pussy, first of all running teasing fingers over her, then starting to rub at her clit. Gaby bit her lip, her hips moving restlessly and her hands fisting in the sheets. 

As he added a third finger and began fucking her deeper, she cried out, "Illya, Illya, yes, _yes_ ," as she came. He leaned down to kiss her, almost going crosseyed as Solo also added a third finger to his ass. 

"I'm so ready for you, Illya, please fuck me," Gaby moaned at length, and Illya nodded. 

"I am ready too, I think. How should we...?"

"If we all lie on our right sides, you behind Gaby and me behind you...that's it," Solo said as they arranged themselves. Illya rolled a condom on and pulled Gaby's left leg up over his hip, before slowly entering her. Her tight, wet pussy enveloped his cock perfectly, and he wondered how it could get any better than this. Then he felt Solo's slick cock pressing against his ass, entering him slowly, and he realised that this was the answer. 

Solo pulled out a little and began fucking him gently, and Illya soon found a rhythm between fucking Gaby and being fucked. It was different in this position to normal, but they managed. Gaby was moving too, fucking herself on Illya's cock, and it felt so good Illya wasn't sure he was going to last. 

He moved his hand down to play with Gaby's pussy, unable to resist rubbing around where she was stretched around him. He wished that there was a mirror above them so he could see both his lovers at once, and watch them all as they made love. 

He stopped teasing Gaby and moved his fingers up to rub where she needed them most, and she gasped out, fucking herself harder on him. Solo shifted slightly and Illya started to see stars behind his eyelids as Solo's cock rubbed against his prostate on almost every thrust. 

"Fuck, Solo, you feel so good inside me," he groaned out, moving his hand faster, and Gaby came with a cry. 

"You feel pretty good around my cock," Solo replied, squeezing his hip. "So good, Illya, fuck, you're gonna make me come so hard."

"Mmm, not yet...cowboy," Illya gasped out as Solo rubbed against his prostate particularly hard. "Don't come yet, want this to last."

Solo rested his sweaty forehead against Illya's shoulder and laughed. "I don't know if I can, but I'll try to last for you," he said, before biting gently on his shoulder and almost completely pulling out then thrusting all the way back in. 

Illya almost bit right through his lip at the sensation. Then he leaned down and murmured in Gaby's ear, "I want to watch you make yourself come while I fuck you," and Gaby nodded. She brought her hand down and began rubbing her own pussy, as Illya played with her breasts, squeezing them and rubbing her nipples between his fingers. 

Then Gaby was coming with a cry, and Illya was fucking her harder, saying, "Fuck, I don't think I can hold on, oh god," and suddenly it overtook him and he was coming, hard. 

Illya wrapped his fingers around Solo's hand as it lay on his hip, and said, "You can come for us, now, Solo." Then Solo was coming with a moan, hips stilling as his cock pulsed inside Illya. 

The three of them lay there for a moment, then Solo was gently pulling out of Illya. The empty feeling, after being so full, always brought with it a kind of melancholy, but Illya just gently pulled out of Gaby before disposing of the condom and climbing back into bed between his lovers. They kissed each other in turn, then Illya yawned wide. 

"Think you can sleep now?" Solo asked softly, his own eyes already drooping. 

"I think so," Illya murmured, already half way there. 

He fell asleep quickly, wrapped up in both his lovers, safe in the knowledge that they would be there when he awoke. And really, that was all he needed.


End file.
